


Saccharine

by raendown



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: There's sweet and then there's too sweet.





	Saccharine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Officer_Jennie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/gifts).



> An apology dabble for dragging Officer_Jennie down another rare pair hole XD

Izuna’s fingers wrapped slowly around the cup when it was offered to him, watching the steam curl above it with a tired but grateful sigh. Neither of them bothered to say anything about the way his arms were trembling with exhaustion; they both knew he wouldn’t allow himself to go to bed until all the work was done. His brother might be the one well-known for his fierce battles and his loud personality, the clan head who stormed each council meeting with his opinions aired at top volume, but it was less well-known that Izuna was usually the one who kept the clan running. It was Izuna who spent long nights poring over filed complaints and mission requests, piecing together drafts for bylaws that would allow the Uchiha to keep their independence separate from Konohagakure as a whole and maintain the traditions they had been following for centuries.

From the first sip his nose wrinkled and Izuna narrowed his eyes as the young man flopping down to sprawl in the cushions beside him.

“This is disgusting,” he grumbled.

“Yeah but I bet it woke you up a little,” Kagami said, unrepentant. He squirmed until he had rolled on to his side enough to curl behind Izuna’s back and then went still with a gentle purring sound.

“How much chocolate did you put in this, exactly?” With great reluctance Izuna took another long sip of the hot cocoa his partner had prepared for him. Not a fan of coffee, too late in the evening for tea, he usually turned to other hot beverages to give him strength at this time of night. He’d thought his partner was being _kind_ when he offered to make some tonight. Some people had no respect for their leaders anymore.

Kagami snickered, one handing wrapping around to worm its way under Izuna’s shirt and stroke nonsensical patterns on his belly. “I put just enough in there to make it as sweet as you,” he cooed mockingly.

“Ugh.”

Rolling his eyes and regretting the day he’d confessed his feelings to this idiot, Izuna gave some thought to pulling out the clan’s genealogical records so he could prove they were too closely related for a proper relationship. Unfortunately his brother had already done that. Kagami’s mother had such a watered down bloodline it was amazing he still bore the Uchiha looks and his father was unknown, though it was widely believed that they had met during a mission somewhere out east. It seemed he was doomed to continue loving this fool.

Izuna drained half his cup with a grimace and then set it aside so it wouldn’t spill when he slumped backwards on to the body behind him. Hearing Kagami’s muffled squeals of protest had the corners of his mouth quirking up in a smile. Revenge was sweet – though not as sweet as that blasted hot cocoa.

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry!” Kagami called out piteously. “It worked though, didn’t it?”

“It was still disgusting.” The apology gave him an excuse to roll sideways and fall in to the pillows himself. Bending backwards over another man’s head wasn’t exactly comfortable. Izuna closed his eyes, drifting for a moment until he felt Kagami shift around to fit up against his back. “Nooo,” he whined softly. “I still have work to do. If you cuddle me I’m going to fall asleep no matter how much sugar you feed me.”

“You could use some sleep.”

“But this needs to get done.”

Ever so gently, Kagami lifted one foot and pushed the lap desk away from them so they could both stretch out their legs. “I’ll make you a deal. Sleep now and I’ll help you in the morning.”

“That’ll be a disaster, you always mess up my paperwork,” Izuna snorted. He still didn’t open his eyes.

“So do we have a deal then?” Kagami asked knowingly.

“Mmm. Yeah. And in the morning you can make me some proper cocoa.”

“I promise,” Kagami whispered in his ear.

Already falling asleep, Izuna didn’t hear him. He was too busy dreaming of the sweet drinks and sweet smiles that awaited him tomorrow morning.


End file.
